Episode 108: Winterland
|next= }} Dan journeys back to a "key party," where he meets a young hippie involved in a deadly crime. Katie makes an interesting discovery about Livia's past. Dan and Jack get into a fight over an investigation. Synopsis Dan is in the newsroom, and the food critic tells him the 2004 bottle of wine he bought for Katie is expensive. Editor Hugh tells him that more layoffs are coming, but he’s safe, for now. Dan travels to Nov. 17, 1973, during a “key party.” Livia also appears. The hostess invites him to bed, but another guy goes with her to the bedroom. He explains what a key party is to Livia. He watches TV, where Pres. Nixon is giving the "I am not a crook" speech. “Why can’t I follow THAT guy” says Dan. The host and hostesses’ daughter Abigail Armstrong arrives, and Dan inadvertently tells her that her mother’s in the bedroom. He runs to stop her from seeing her with another man, but it’s too late. She runs away from home. Back in 2007, Dan tells Katie about the key party. "Honey, I love that you were at a key party and it was Nixon who turned you on." At work, Dan checks the Internet for Abby Armstrong, finds that she was missing, last seen in green pickup truck. An FBI agent questions Dan’s brother Jack about the $100 bill he found in Dan’s house, which Dan got from Dylan McCleen. It triggered an investigation when Jack had the serial number run. Jack told the agent it came from his brother, but didn’t want to say more. He said he had no choice. The agent later asks Dan about the bill, and he stalls and asks if he should get a lawyer. The agent asks why he had the bill (which was from Dylan McCleen’s heist) and had a 747 turn around because he wasn’t on it. At his home with Katie, cleaning out the closet to get rid of the bills, Dan gets a call from physicist Elliot Langley. They meet, and Dan tells him about the “book” he’s writing. Langley tells of stopping his research into quartz crystals “because of the PATRIOT Act, “Men with guns always want to control ideas,” he says. He hints not to share anything with the Feds. Dan disappears after Langley turns his back. He’s not surprised when he turns around. Dan is on a beach, and crawls up to the road to see Abby fixing a flat. She has no spare. Dan waves off a green pickup truck. A VW van stops on the way to see Neil Young in concert at the Winterlands. It’s 1974, but one of the guys first thinks it’s 1973. Dan puts her in the van, as the pickup circles around and then leaves. Back in 2007, Dan walks in on his wife and brother talking. Dan and Jack shout at each other. The next morning the FBI shows up with a warrant the FBI search his house. Katie hands Dan his jacket. It’s full of the money. He leaves. Dan calls Abby’s father and is told she’s been in Sonoma Correctional prison for about 30 years for murder. Dan disappears to a diner in the mid-1970s. He sees Livia there, and sit in a booth next to the kids who were with Abby. They notice Dan and ask if he’s a cop. “No, we’re time travelers….from 2007. Neil Young’s still playing but the Winterlands is gone.” One kid says he’s got a quartz crystal around his neck and it conducts tachyons. Abby, now “Angela”, appears to be stoned. He tries to get her to leave them, but Livia stops him. As Dan is researching Abby, Katie stops by and says she found Livia. She shows him an old photo. He says she told him it was her aunt. She says it’s probably Livia. Jack is called to the FBI agent’s office and told there’s a problem. A $20 bill he passed to a cab driver in 1995 was a prototype of a 2004 bill, but had the 2004 Treasury secretary’s name on it, so the evidence bag seal must have been tampered with. He denies it but can’t explain it. The agent said it was Dan in the cab. Dan jumps to a robbery in the mid-1970s. Livia also appears. Abby is there with the others, who claim they will give the money to the poor and hungry. Dan and Livia convince her to leave the gang. She leaves out the back door before the police arrive. Dan confronts Livia with the old photo, and she admits that she's traveling ahead in time, while Dan’s traveling backwards. "We were never meant to be, Dan.” She lived in the 1940s and came to the 1980s and stayed. "I didn’t have a mission, or didn’t know what it was." She said someone, or something, had other plans for her. Dan jumps back to 2007 and buys a San Francisco Register. On page one, it reads "Abigail Armstrong Nabs 13th District Progressive Seat." Dan tells his wife about Livia, and that she said "She says the trips will get longer," and that one day, she jumped and never came back to the 1940s. Katie cries. Dan says she can always say he’s away on international assignments. At that moment, Jack tries to call them, but they are too distraught to answer the phone. He pays a bar tab with a $20 bill. (Was it the same bill the FBI confiscated?) Featured Music * "Who's That Lady" by The Isley Brothers (1964) * "Long Cool Woman" by The Hollies (1971) * "Passing By" by Zero 7 (2004) * "Shambala" by Three Dog Night (1973) * "Rock the Boat" by Hues Corporation (1974) * "Miracles" by Jefferson Starship (1975) Historical References * Pres. Richard Nixon's "I am not a crook" speech on TV set, given Nov. 17, 1973 (see video) * TV report on Pres. Nixon's resignation letter, presumabley Aug. 9, 1974 Trivia * The Three Dog Night song, "Shambala," plays in the Volkswagen bus that picks up Abby. The same song plays on the ABC program, Lost, in the Volkswagen bus that Hurley finds in the episode, "Tricia Tanaka is Dead." Cast Regulars * Kevin McKidd as Dan Vasser * Gretchen Egolf as Katie Vasser * Moon Bloodgood as Livia Beale * Reed Diamond as Jack Vasser * Charles Henry Wyson as Zack Vasser * Brian Howe as Hugh Skillen Guest starring * Paul Schulze as Richard Garrity * Tom Everett as Elliot Langley * John Noble * Margo Harshman as Abby Armstrong * Sean Wing * Jake Sandvig as Mo Collins * Alexi Wasser * Heather Mazur * Saxon Trainor * John Schneider as Dennis Armstrong * Michelle C. Bonilla * Patrick Falls Co-starring * Bob McCracken as Diner Owner * Evan Lai as Manager Mistakes and nitpicks * Nitpick - Elliot Langley calls Dan and asks him to meet him at the Luna Cafe. But they are shown meeting in an alley, perhaps outside the cafe. |next= }} 108